


【墨白】残霄犹得梦依稀 05

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 墨渊/白浅
Kudos: 9





	【墨白】残霄犹得梦依稀 05

05.杨柳岸晓风残月  
夜华当天晚上醉酒，稀里糊涂睡下，第二天醒来之后才发现白浅不在天宫，他才喝了醒酒汤整理好自己，已经来人回禀，折颜上神到了，于是请来御书房里上座，折颜瞧了瞧夜华那还有些宿醉未消的样子，不由得暗自为他叹了口气，暗自说了一声天意如此，那也就没有什么办法了，本来他来的路上还觉得未免唐突了些，眼下看到夜华这个模样，也觉得心凉的很，

夜华看见折颜只是坐在那盯着自己看却不说话，已经预感到不是好事，却也想不到是这样一番晴天霹雳，他听了折颜的话好半天缓不过神，怎么想都觉得应该只是做梦才对，缓过神来的时候折颜已经不见了，夜华顾不得别的，径直去了青丘狐狸洞寻人，他觉得就算是夫妻之间果然要生分，那也是两夫妻之间的私事，应该两个人面对面说清楚才对，却不想到了狐狸洞外进不去，迷谷说姑姑并未回来，夜华于是就开始在狐狸洞外长情等待，他知道白浅最近一直身体不好精神颓废，现在回想起来也觉得自己对她照顾不周，于是越发坚定了等候的心思，

消息传回天宫，夜华的母妃第一个跳起来怒火攻心，她一向看不上白浅，听了这事生气的很，当即亲自到青丘去寻夜华回来，到了狐狸洞外看见夜华寂寥的模样，心疼的厉害，当即越过夜华在狐狸洞门口训斥起来，才说了一句话，狐帝狐后并折颜白真四人已经走了出来，

夜华的母妃才要责难，狐后平平开口问夜华，昨晚上都做了什么，散席之后可有见过白浅，

夜华不敢托大，恭谨回答，一直在宴席上，很晚才歇下，宴席上逼不得已喝了不少的酒，有些醉意，不想绕了浅浅休息，故而不曾再去叨扰，

狐后冷然一笑，你倒是个实在人，如此说来，也怪不得墨渊当机立断带走浅浅，上一次她还是素素的时候，就被你和你那天妃逼迫的跳了诛仙台，昨晚上她身体不适，又险些被从诛仙台上裹下去，幸而得了墨渊及时赶到出面庇佑，这才总算逃过一劫，她人到现在还都昏沉着不曾醒来，她两次在天宫遇险，你两次浑然不觉，命里注定你与我们浅浅无缘，强扭的瓜不甜，我就这么一个女儿，断然没有因为你夜华一废再废的道理，你也不用在我狐狸洞外做出这么个样子来，让旁人觉得我们浅浅故意刁难于你，你还是请回吧，折颜白真会代浅浅处理所有和离事宜，

夜华越发黯淡了脸色，方才折颜在他的书房里说是来替白浅退婚的，他以为来了狐狸洞见了白浅把话说开，一日夫妻百日恩，哪里就有那么大的嫌隙，如今听了狐后这么说，才明白问题所在，他也顾不得其他，满心里的懊悔担忧，生怕她那本来就不适的身子更加不好，于是上前一步恳切请求，想要亲眼看看白浅现在如何，

他也不过才说了一句，他母妃就已经一把将他拉扯开，很是不忿的说着，夜华，你这是做什么，没听出来人家根本就不需要也不稀罕你的关心忧虑么，不是我故意责难白浅，她自己是上神之身，自然晓得诛仙台的厉害，又为什么要大半夜到那附近去转悠，再说她堂堂上神之躯，哪里就那么容易被区区一个诛仙台裹挟了去，又不是旁人故意谋害，何必要弯弯绕的怪责到我们夜华头上来，昨晚上那样大的场面，白浅身为天后都做不到善始善终，一点也没有女主人的样子，这时候惹了麻烦却又一味迁怒非难别人，这难道就是她那精贵师父传授给她的好本事？

狐帝狐后折颜三个都只是站在那里静静看着，完全没有要屈尊降贵理会一个疯子的表示，夜华脸上也燥热难堪的挂不住，白真笑着淡淡说道，看来天君的意思是要青丘和昆仑墟给你一个交代，

他转头看看折颜，狐帝狐后也都看着折颜，折颜于是笑着说，既如此，那就打开天窗说亮话吧，这次之所以要退婚，也不尽然就是因为你对小五不尽心不周到，方才你也听到了，如果不是墨渊及时赶到出面庇佑，小五这时候恐怕还不知道是个什么模样，另外一个重要的情由就是，为了给小五续命，墨渊迫不得已之下使用了非常之法，用墨渊的话说，当下这时候，小五已经是他的人，

他停了停又说，夜华，我不妨就在这里直白告诉你，小五这些日子的不适，皆是由这番与你的大婚而来，你只知道她并非有孕在身，却不知道这是她的另一场天劫，当初她感念你对她的恩情，也是为了顺了你的心意回报与你，不惜下嫁与你完婚，结果就是给她自己引来了这番天劫，你若真是为了她，还是及时放手的好，

夜华的母妃听在耳中神色鄙夷，才要张口说话，已经被白真和夜华不约而同定住封了口舌，夜华脸色惨白，直勾勾看着折颜，声音干涩颤抖，上神所说的浅浅已经是墨渊上神的人，究竟什么意思？夜华不才，虽然年纪上确实比浅浅小了些，但是自始至终对浅浅一片赤诚，虽然也不敢说十全十美，可是也是出自肺腑发自真心，又如何会为浅浅引来另外一场天劫？

却不想，他这话说出来之后，人家四个人都是一脸淡漠了然的神色，不过是互相之间看了看，夜华看在眼里脸色愈发苍白了几分，他已然明白，人家四个人的这番神色，自然是因为他到现在才知情，也就是说，之前那么多日子，白浅可能早就已经知道是怎么回事，却还是一直对他守口如瓶半个字也不曾提及，他站在这狐狸洞门口，回想着这几日白浅对他的那些格外柔软深情话语，更是心如刀绞寸步难行，

勉强压下翻滚的心思，他低低开口说，别无他求，只想再见浅浅一次，见过了就了断离开，见不到，就会一直在这里等下去，

折颜沉声回答，不是我们这些人故意从中刁难，你就是在这里再站上几天几夜，也还是一样见不到小五，只因小五现在并不在这狐狸洞里，你站在这也是徒劳无功，方才已经告诉过你，虽然侥幸保住了性命，她到现在却也还不曾从昏沉中醒来，你做的这些，她也并不会知晓分毫，你如今好歹也是天君，又何必如此执拗，

夜华无奈，只得先带着自己的母妃离开，他母妃才解脱了身上的术法就说，散了也好，夜华，不如就此写封休书一了百了，白浅这样的是非之人，早休早了，也算清静，

夜华皱紧眉头还没说话，白真的声音随即传来，敢问天君，天宫里这般非议妄论上神之人，该当如何惩处发落？

夜华转过身来为自己的母妃失言不当躬身行礼道歉，狐后只是侧着头不看他也不理睬，白真似笑非笑的看着夜华的母妃不说话，折颜于是也跟着看过来，看了看之后随即对着白真意味深长的悠然一笑，白真也跟着会意的微微一笑，再看向夜华母妃的眼神之中就带了几分同情，夜华的母妃不由得惊恐起来，回去的路上一直扯着夜华的袖子问折颜白真两个笑什么，夜华无心回答，将她送回天宫之后就匆匆往昆仑虚而去，

当此时，夜华和他母妃还在青丘狐狸洞纠缠的当口，白浅正在昆仑墟墨渊的寝室里沉沉睡着，昨晚上离开天宫之后半路上她就真的昏了过去，却也因此不知不觉化成了人身，墨渊将她抱回来搁在自己屋子里照顾，从那之后她确实一直不曾醒来，一半是因为天劫，一半则是因为没脸也不知道该如何面对师父，墨渊为她施法安神之后，就坐在床边不疾不徐候着，

等到白浅终于从深眠中醒来，一睁眼就看见师父坐在身边，她不由得缩着身子朝里面挪了挪，想要拉开一点适宜的距离，才挪动了几下，忽然一阵剧痛袭上心口，痛的她骤然吃痛伏低了身子，身上也跟着火烧火燎的痛起来，手臂无力支撑，险些就这样趴倒在床上，被墨渊一把搂在怀中抱住，用自己的怀抱支撑着她，

她虚软的喘了几声，才低低的说，让师父跟着担心，是十七的不是，

墨渊的手一直在她背上和腰腹之间暖着，等到她的呼吸平复了些，才沉静说着，若是论师徒，你确实不争气也不肖了些，

白浅身子一僵，挣扎着要起身，被师父锁在怀中动弹不得，墨渊继续说着，若是论你我之间的夫妻情分，倒也算不得什么，这本就是我份内当为，

他停了停又说，还是说，你那夜的那番作为，完全就是偶然之间的心血来潮，本来也没想过以后和将来，为的就是一时贪欢尝个新鲜，根本也没想过要给为师一个交代？

白浅才要说话，外头忽然传来叠风恭谨的声音，师父，天君到了，正在大殿等候，说是有要紧事要见师父，

白浅微微仰头看来，墨渊于是好心低声告诉她，想必是折颜已经去过天宫，代你与夜华说过就此一拍两散的事，

白浅胆战心惊的听着，心中已经雷鸣不止，却还是颤巍巍压低了声音问道，师父是如何与折颜说的，

墨渊默然不语，只是微微低头看着她，那眼神似乎在说，你对为师做了这等事，还问为师如何与别人说？她越发心虚的很，这般对视之中，当先垂了头，又怕被门外的大师兄觉察，只得伏在师父怀里不动，他温暖有力的大手渐渐从她腰间滑落下去，经过了腹部，继续向下，轻描淡写的经过了那敏感之地，最后在她臀上隔着衣衫流连不去的爱抚着，她的脸越来越烫，连带着觉得臀上也跟着热烫起来，想着夜华还在大殿上等候，才拱起身子要起身，忽然被师父就势定住，

墨渊沉声吩咐门外的叠风，且让他候着，

叠风应答之后退下，白浅听得脚步声远去，抬起头来要问师父是个什么意思，忽然觉得臀上一凉，才要转头看去，身子被师父搂紧的同时，她猝然颤巍巍闷闷的嗯了一声，继而身子颤抖的厉害，那一瞬间，好像全身的血都用去了两腿之间那温暖湿润的地方，眼下，师父修长的手指已经探入其中，虽然并未动作，却也已经足以让她头顶冒烟，

不仅如此，师父闲着的另外一只手，勾起她的脸来迫使她看着他的眼睛，随即挨上去吻住了她的唇，撬开她的齿关探进去的同时肆虐起来，那修长的被她吞没的手指也跟着动作起来，她于是再也说不了话，只能含含糊糊的呻吟喘息着，如此一来，她的狐狸脑袋算是彻底断片了，

直到湿漉漉汗涔涔的身子被师父抱着放入被褥之间，她才回过神来，眼看着师父要离开，她惶急的起身说要跟着去，师父微微侧头看过来问道，确定要跟着来么，

她要下床去，这时候才发现自己全身上下只穿着一件贴身小衣，不由得赶紧缩在被子里躲着，却还是怯生生的追问师父要怎么办，

师父背对着她从容回答，你既然已经选了我还做了我的女人，自然与他再无瓜葛，

说罢，师父第二次微微侧头看她，沉静发文，还是说，十七你有特别的话要和夜华分说？

俗话说的好，好汉不吃眼前亏，又说，大丈夫能屈能伸，这样浅显的道理白浅还是晓得的，于是乎，在师父的注视下，她缓缓的，乖乖的，把整个人都缩进了被子里，只剩下一点头发还露在枕头上，墨渊看在眼里柔和了眼神，轻笑一声之后推门而出，

白浅整个人缩在被子里，面红耳赤的无语问苍天，琢磨了半天之后一翻身，感觉到身下的湿滑润泽，想着方才那羞死人的场面，顿时将自己在被子里埋藏的更深了些，

墨渊回来发现白浅竟然就着这样的姿势睡了过去，不由得皱眉无奈叹息，他要把被子给她盖好些，恰好她翻了个身，于是乎，那些傲人的雪白滑腻完完整整呈现在眼前，因着她那蜷缩的姿态，还呈现的格外真切鲜明了些，墨渊看在眼中，不由得越发深沉晦暗了些眼神，

他站在床边看了一会，想了想，然后缓缓自行宽衣解带，散了发冠之后上床去，将那玉体横陈的标致小狐狸整个密密实实搂在怀中，过了一会，感觉到她已经自动自觉的贴上来挨紧，这才闭上眼睛睡了过去，


End file.
